<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>junii by nuggetsforyuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790532">junii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetsforyuta/pseuds/nuggetsforyuta'>nuggetsforyuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>creanga, eminescu, literatura - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, creanga - Freeform, eminescu - Freeform, junii, junimea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Română</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetsforyuta/pseuds/nuggetsforyuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>scrisori intre eminescu si creanga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>eminescu x creanga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. scrisoarea 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sobolanu+asta+de+romana+sa+ma+cac+in+capu+ei">sobolanu asta de romana sa ma cac in capu ei</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you know me irl pls shut up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scriu asta doar ca sa ma descarc. Nu am destul curaj sa iti spun asta fata in fata, de fapt, nu am destul curaj sa iti spun asta in general... De ce simt asta pentru tine? De ce ma pierd mereu in ochii tai si in scrierile tale?</p>
<p>De cand am ajuns aici m-ai vrajit. Vreau sa imi imaginez ca tu nu simti nimic pentru Veronica. Am nevoie de aceasta iluzie. Iluzia iubirii tale. Ea nu te merita. Nu te intelege cum te inteleg eu. Nu iti apreciaza arta cum o apreciez eu. Nu te va iubi niciodata cum te iubesc eu.</p>
<p>Stii sa scrii, dar nu stii sa citesti printre randuri. Nu stii sa citesti oameni. Esti orb. Nu ai observat cum ma uit la tine, cum te ascult si nici nu vei observa. Te-a orbit ea. Refuz sa privesc cum ti se lumineaza ochii atunci cand ea isi face aparitia la intalnirile noastre.</p>
<p>Am incercat sa vorbesc cu tine, dar tot ce vrei sa auzi sunt schitele mele. Atat insemn eu pentru tine? Doar o sursa de inspiratie sau de amuzament? Hmm, surad la gandul ca te gandesti cateodata la mine.</p>
<p>-Creanga</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. + scrisoarea 2 +</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ca sa vedeti ce face plictiseala din om</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crezi ca nu te vad? Crezi ca nu ma doare cand iti simt suferinta? Trebuie sa-ti dai seama ca ea nu inseamna nimic pentru mine, Veronica e nimeni pe langa tine.</p>
<p>Mi-e frica sa recunosc. Daca am inteles tot gresit? Daca ea doar iti deranjeaza firul creativ si eu am gresit? Ce va crede Junimea despre mine? Ce vei crede tu despre mine? Simt cum ma adancesc in disperare si confuzie.</p>
<p>Da-mi un semn, Mihai! Asta e tot ce imi doresc, sa stiu daca nu e doar in capul meu. Trebuie sa stiu daca simti la fel...</p>
<p>Deja aud pe la colturi ca sunt nebun si ma tem sa nu fie adevarat. Nu sunt doar iluzii, asa-i? Nu sunt doar eu care vede asta, asa-i? TE ROG, SPUNE-MI CEVA! </p>
<p>Trage-ma intr-un colt si spune-mi totul. Saruta-ma si nu se va afla. Promit ca nimeni nu va afla despre noi! Iti voi scrie poezii si cantece, vom merge impreuna la adunari, am putea compune impreuna... Nu pot sa-mi imaginez o viata fara tine.</p>
<p>Doar vreau sa stiu...</p>
<p>-Mihai</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>